Oliver
Oliver is the protagonist of Disney's Oliver & Company. He is Jenny Foxworth's kitten and sometimes, Fagin's (earlier in the movie). He was voiced by Joey Lawrence. Description Oliver is a small and slender orange Tabby kitten with more long hair between his ears, three dark orange stripes on his back, and a white muzzle. During the film, he acquires a blue collar with a gold license with his name and new home address inscribed on it around his neck thanks to his new wealthy owner, a little girl named Jenny Foxworth. He is shown to be very brave, caring, friendly, kind, and cute. In one scene, however, Dodger feels Oliver is disloyal to the gang since he tells them he wants to return to Jenny's house, where he is loved and has a comfortable life, instead of staying with them and "mixing with the riffraff" despite admitting that he really likes every one of his dog friends. Despite his good nature, he is known to show some anger in him, especially when he feels betrayed, like the time when he gets conned by Dodger out of some sausages that he helped steal from a cruel hot dog vendor named Louie and, therefore, to which he knew he was owed. His bravery allows him to be very loyal and protective of the ones he cares about, as shown when he jumps from Fagin's scooter onto Sykes' car and bites the villain's hand after he grabs Jenny during the subway chase. He is also shown to be quite intelligent and resourceful. When chasing after Dodger for half the sausages he owes him, he climbs up onto a girder, walks across it, and jumps down onto a no-pass barrier while Dodger is busy looking behind him and he also manages to get on several vehicles just as his dog friends do during the movie, proving that he is a bit of a fast learner. Appearances ''Oliver & Company Somewhere in Times Square, New York, Oliver is among one of the eight kittens first seen playing with his friends in a box as they wait to be adopted by their future owners. One by one, the kittens are bought and sold for $5.00, later $3.00 quickly until Oliver is the only one left in the box all alone and for free. One rainy night, after the box gets filled up with water from a pipe next to it and torn into pieces; almost sending Oliver into a sewer hole, Oliver gets out to find a dryer spot in an alley to sleep for the night until he suddenly notices three vicious alley dogs who begin chasing him. Luckily, Oliver manages to escape by jumping over a big fence where he finds a dry place to sleep on top of a truck's wheel. In the morning, Oliver wakes up when he hears the truck starting up and then, jumps out of the truck when it starts moving and goes off to explore New York City. As Oliver observes all the people passing by, he hears some Hip Hop music coming from a black man's radio and starts dancing to the beat with him for a while. Then, he tries to find some people who "might" adopt him this time but nobody seems to even notice him at all. Soon, he meets a little boy, about three years old, and begins to play with him. But the boy's mother pulls him further away; telling him he can play with the kitten some other time. Oliver follows the boy until he gets scared by the cars, their honking noises, and the people crossing towards his way and runs back on the sidewalk when he finally realizes he's been unintentionally crossing the streets the whole time. Later, Oliver smells some hot dogs that are being sold by a guy named Louie. However, Louie doesn't tolerate animals trying to get near his sausages, which makes Oliver's first two attempts to procure hot dogs from him unsuccessful; attracting the attention of a dog named Dodger. After Oliver gets kicked away and to a garbage can by Louie in a nearby alley, Oliver meets Dodger, who offers to help him with his current problem. At first, Oliver refuses to cooperate until Dodger assures that he won't make a meal out of him since he finds cats too furry to eat. Then, Dodger teaches Oliver a few lessons and a few things he knows about Old Louie. When Dodger asks him he's "startin' to feel that rhythm?", Oliver replies that he does "feel" it and accepts Dodger's help after a construction worker with a jackhammer does his job. When Oliver asks when are they going to get the hot dogs, Dodger replies "Right now." and begins, while pretending, to chase Oliver, which distracts Louie and allows Dodger to get the hot dogs while Oliver escapes. However, Dodger reveals that he conned Oliver, forcing him to give chase for his meal around the city while Dodger sings "Why Should I Worry". Unknown to Dodger, Oliver secretly follows him back to his barge home at night where he climbs up onto the roof and listens as Dodger gives his dog friends: Francis, Rita, Tito, and Einstein, the hot dogs and tells them the story about how he got them when they ask him how he did it. Dodger describes every event that occurred during the day until he starts exaggerating when he describes Oliver as a "greedy, ugly, psychotic, monster with razor-sharp claws, dripping fangs, and 9 lives, all of them hungry coming right at him with burning eyes," but before he can finish the "monster" story, Oliver falls from the roof when one of the wooden planks, which he was standing on, unexpectedly breaks; covered in a piece of cloth, and into the barge; spooking everyone when they think he's the monster. At first, they don't know what it really is. Tito naively thinks it's an "alien" when a mysterious paw, coming out of the cloth, grabs and scratches him on the nose but then when the result turns out to be Oliver; referred as a cat by Rita after seeing the result clearly and telling everyone to calm down and what it is. When the gang (except Dodger) surround Oliver and ask him questions about how and why he came to their place, Oliver reveals to them the truth about his involvement with Dodger's hot dog scheme, which later makes Dodger admit to his friends that Oliver did indeed assist him in stealing the sausages and he begins to develop respect for the kitten, as does the rest of the gang after that. Then, the gang start to mock Dodger's "monster" story and a dogpile "fight" game begins, which somewhat frightens Oliver a bit and makes him hide in a "loot" box. Later, a voice is heard; revealed to be Fagin, the dogs' owner. Fagin comes in, tells his dogs to stop, and receives an unexpected warm welcome home from them despite Fagin's protests. The dogs also notice the dog biscuits Fagin bought them. However, when a honking noise is heard outside, Fagin knows it means his evil boss, Mr. Sykes, whom he owes money to, is here. Fagin is disappointed by the "loot" his dogs brought for him to pay back Sykes and he discovers Oliver but before he can examine him, Sykes' two Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, come in and shoo him out to talk with their master while they taunt Dodger and the gang as Oliver hides from them. Then, DeSoto unfortunately discovers Oliver after catching his scent as he was sniffing around the place while Roscoe's taunting the gang and before and after it's time for them to go, DeSoto tries to eat him but Oliver manages to bravely scratch him on the nose, which provokes the two evil dogs to try attacking him until Dodger and the gang manage to stand in front of Oliver, protect him, and shoo the two evil dogs away. As they leave, Roscoe swears retaliation on Dodger and the gang and tells them they are going to pay for what they have done; starting with Oliver. After the Dobermans leave, Dodger assures Oliver he can "really pick 'em" and pulls a high-five paw trick on him. Then, Fagin walks in all wet (after falling off the pier) and sad since he was given only three days by Sykes to pay him back or else who knows what might happen to him, his home, and his dogs. Later, after the dogs cheer him up, Fagin says he saw DeSoto's nose. Wondering who did it, he is impressed to know that it was a little kitten like Oliver, as revealed by Dodger. After Fagin accepts Oliver in the gang and reads them a bedtime story, to which he was reluctant at first and then, cooperative after hearing and seeing Einstein sad, Dodger turns off the lights, hops in on his bed, and goes to sleep. Oliver, who is only two seconds napping on Fagin's lap, looks at him, runs to his bed, and snuggles beside him. At first, Dodger can't understand but after watching Rita, who is only half asleep and who witnessed Oliver rushing over to him, and Oliver smile, he quickly understands that the kitten loves him then, falls asleep with a smile on his face; so does Rita. The next day, after Fagin leaves Dodger responsible for Oliver, who along with the gang are riding in Fagin's scooter, and then, tells them to go out and search for food while he finds a way to earn or even steal money, Oliver agrees to help the gang with their master's financial problem as he is given a lesson by the gang, mainly Rita while singing "Streets of Gold", about the rough, tough streets of New York and about "how the best survive by keeping their dreams alive." During and after the song, Oliver is chased by a vicious alley dog only to be rescued by the gang yet again. Oliver even tries to "bark" like a dog to shoo the alley dog away and the gang finds it amusing a bit. Suddenly, Dodger notices a beige limo driving by. So, he comes up with a plan on how to steal its radio in order to help Fagin with his financial problems. As part of the plan, he assigns Oliver as someone to help Tito, who will handle the stealing of the radio during the operation. In the car, while the driver named Winston is out tending to Francis whom he supposedly bumped into when in fact, it was Einstein who did the bumping, Oliver asks Tito some questions, which begin to annoy him a bit. Tito, despite being annoyed, asks Oliver to be the lookout while he takes out the radio's wires. When Oliver doesn't know what it means, he asks him another question. Tito, slightly annoyed, answers him by telling him to "just look out the window and make sure it's still daylight." While looking outside, Oliver hears, turns his head, and sees something at the back. Feeling a bit scared, he informs Tito but Tito is too busy with the last wire. But before Oliver can continue, he accidentally slips on the ignition, thus, causing the car to start up, electrocute and send Tito "flying" out of the car, and Oliver gets caught by one of the wires. Luckily, a little girl named Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth, who was the one Oliver saw sitting at the back, comes to his aid and unties him instead of harming and shooing him away. Later, he is taken to her upscale mansion on 5th Avenue, with Dodger and Tito in pursuit. Winston, the driver and Foxworth family's butler, is against the idea of Jenny adopting Oliver for the reason that they have a dog; a poodle named Georgette, Winston was left responsible for Jenny by her parents while they are away on business in Europe, and they have to at least wait for her parents' approval. Still, Jenny promises to take care of Oliver; having grown quite attached to the kitten since she found him in her car. In the kitchen, Oliver has a special meal prepared by Jenny, who unintentionally made a mess in the kitchen while preparing the meal, which annoys Winston a bit. When Georgette enters the kitchen; despite Winston's warning, she is shocked and disgusted to see a cat in the house and eating out of her bowl. Calling for Winston fails so now, Georgette does everything she can herself to handle Oliver with sarcastic questions and finally a scold, telling him that despite the fact Jenny's family owns the house, she is the person with most power in the household. Luckily, Jenny comes in after having had a talk with her parents on the phone and tells Georgette that they have approved about her decision of keeping Oliver and that they're going to be "the best of friends." Meanwhile, back on the street, Dodger and Tito come back to Fagin and the rest of the gang and inform them everything, thinking Oliver is in "danger" and being "tortured." So, Dodger comes up with an idea on how to "rescue" Oliver the next day. A few moments later, Oliver and Jenny are in the practice room where Jenny always practices piano lessons. After being reminded by Winston, Oliver somewhat helps Jenny by playing a discordant note as she practices. Then, Jenny sings "Good Company" while playing the piano with Oliver; much to Georgette's jealousy. Later, Oliver and Jenny spend the rest of most of their fun of the day at Central Park with Winston to watch over them; riding in a small boat in the lake, playing with fences, greeting people they pass by, eating strawberry ice cream, riding in a horse carriage, and finally, buying Oliver's things with his name on them in a shop, including his bowl and finally of course, his new golden blue collar name tag with his name and the address inscribed on it. Oliver is so happy and excited that he jumps on Jenny and licks her to show that he's grateful, happy, and that he loves her very much. At night, as Jenny is getting ready for bed while singing a few words from "Good Company," Oliver jumps in as well to sleep with her, nuzzles his nose with Jenny's as she picks him up, is tucked in, and told "Good night, Oliver." The next morning, while Jenny is at school, Dodger and the gang arrive to launch their "rescue mission." When they see Winston is banging on something with a rolling pin, they think he's "torturing" Oliver. Winston gets distracted by mainly Einstein and then Francis and is left outside. When Dodger and the gang enter Georgette's room, she freaks out; thinking they're after her, and is disgusted by them; especially Tito, who has taken a sudden "love" interest in her, and tries to call for Winston. But the moment Dodger mentions that "they'll leave as soon as they get their cat," Georgette quickly realizes they are the friends Oliver keeps talking about. So, she becomes more cooperative for the reason that she's a dog and like some dogs, she hates cats, she's been jealous of Oliver ever since she first laid eyes on him, and had hoped to get rid of him in some way. Later, after avoiding Winston, who managed to get back inside through a window, Oliver is seen sleeping with joy on his pillow in Jenny's room. Rita appears to be the first one convinced that he's okay but, Georgette, eager to get rid of him, persuades them otherwise by telling them that "he's so traumatized" and when Winston's voice is heard again, she hands him to them in a pillow sack held by Einstein and Francis and allows them to flee through the fire escape. The gang brings Oliver back to Fagin, but he becomes upset upon waking when he realizes he has been taken away from Jenny. This angers Dodger a bit, who accuses Oliver of looking down on him and the other dogs as "the riffraff." However, Dodger is wrong because Oliver admits he really loves his friends but when it comes to having a new home, things get a bit complicated; especially when being taken away from it. Despite still being upset, Dodger allows Oliver to leave. Oliver leaves with great sadness and sorrow, not before a depressed Fagin returns and takes him back in. After noticing Oliver's gold collar and the address inscribed on it, Fagin suddenly comes up with an idea of ransoming him, which just might help him with his current problem since all his other previous attempts have failed. At night, at Sykes' warehouse, Fagin goes over his plan of ransoming Oliver before entering the warehouse perfectly; pretending that Dodger is Sykes. Oliver is then taken in where Fagin discusses his plan with Sykes but awkwardly at first due to his fear of the gangster, which causes Sykes to lose his patience and snap his fingers to order his Dobermans to attack him. Luckily, Dodger jumps into the scene and fights them off while Fagin discusses his plan properly and loudly this time and shows him Oliver as proof. Sykes snaps his fingers again to order his dogs to cease the attack. After Sykes notices the collar and the address on it, he is convinced. Sykes pets Oliver, tells Fagin that he's proud of him because he's "starting to think big," and gives him 12 hours left as his "last chance" when feeding dog biscuits to his dogs while Fagin and Oliver come to Dodger's aid after lying injured and unconscious and having received severe (but invisible) injuries from the attack. Later, at night, Jenny follows the map she was given along with the ransom note by Fagin earlier in the day (unknown to her yet) with Georgette in order to meet him at the rendez-vous. She appears lost when in fact, she has arrived at the right destination upon meeting and asking for directions from Fagin. Fagin and Jenny have a small conversation with Sykes and his dogs unknowingly watching them in his car from a distance; resulting in Fagin finding out who is Oliver's "rich cat person owner," Jenny bringing some small change in her piggy bank as payment for getting Oliver back since it's all she has left, Jenny bursting into tears, and Fagin's hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not and feeling guilty to see Jenny and Oliver sad. Finally, Fagin follows his good heart by giving up the ransom, pretending to find Oliver in a box, and giving him back to Jenny. Outraged, Sykes makes his move; snatching Jenny, tossing Oliver out, and telling a shocked Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to consider their account closed. Then, Dodger and the gang come to Oliver's aid. Dodger assures and promises Oliver that they will "absitively" get her back. Then, Oliver and the dogs run off to Sykes' warehouse only without riding in Fagin's scooter this time. At Sykes' warehouse, after an inspection made by Tito and Francis, everything appears locked up. So now, Dodger comes up with a plan on how to get in, including Oliver as part of the plan. The plan is set with Oliver in a Football helmet as the second "cannonball" on a "seesaw," Tito the "maestro," and Francis as the first "cannonball." After Francis jumps, Oliver, in the helmet, is launched and breaks through a window; alerting Sykes and his dogs. After Oliver lands safely inside, he hears the Dobermans growling and hides in a corner in order to avoid detection this time. Then, he manages to open a hatch that could only be opened from the inside and lets the dogs in. As Oliver and the dogs enter, they do everything they can to avoid security cameras and Sykes' dogs (who are later alerted by Georgette's scream because of a broken nail when entering the place). On top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston for ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. The Dobermans are later alerted by their enemies' smell. While Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy and luring him away, Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. The rest of the gang shows up after having distracted their enemies momentarily and lock the door. Chewing the ropes off Jenny fails and their enemies return, not before Dodger has another idea to get them out of here with a crane and Tito, first reluctant then, cooperative with Georgette's persuasion, as the operator. They manage to escape with Jenny before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces. Things go well until Sykes takes out a fire ax and cuts off the crane controls; causing Oliver and the rest to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, their enemies have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Oliver and everyone else jump in and drive away as fast as they can from sykes' warehouse. They seem to be able to outrun the two evil dogs chasing them on foot but not before Sykes manages to catch up with them in his car. Fagin, having no choice, drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit as the dogs begin barking and growling at their enemies . When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. When Sykes tries to grab her, Oliver jumps to his car and bites his hand to save Jenny but, still biting his hand, Sykes throws Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are. Then, Dodger comes to Oliver's rescue, fighting off Roscoe by pushing him out, while breaking through the back window, and letting him slip, while holding on to Dodger's scarf for a few moments, fall on the electric railway caused by the friction between Sykes' ruined car tires and the railway, and die in the process. Just as DeSoto is about to kill Dodger for revenge, Oliver jumps on DeSoto and scratches him again on the nose, causing DeSoto to yelp in pain, jump, and fall to his death as well. When DeSoto jumped before dying, Oliver almost falls to the same fate, not before Dodger saves him again. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny calls for Fagin's help, Fagin comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter. Sykes manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in until Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Luckily, Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on one of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting off Sykes. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. When the rest of the company drive back down, Jenny runs to search for Oliver, only to find a sad Dodger approaching; holding a "thought to be dead" Oliver. At first, everyone thinks he's dead but when Jenny hears a soft meow coming from Oliver, she quickly realizes that Oliver is alive and everyone rejoices, except Georgette, who is still in great shock from the chase. Then, Dodger and the rest of the gang are accepted as Jenny's new best friends. The next day, at Jenny's home, Oliver and his friends are celebrating Jenny's 8th birthday and giving her birthday gifts; much to Jenny's joy. When it's time to go, the gang (except Tito) say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa. Before leaving, Dodger asks Oliver if he just wants "to hang out or anything." Before finishing, Tito runs away from Georgette after having been given a bath and dressed into something classy by her and he says his goodbye to Oliver. After that, Dodger asks Oliver if he can "handle the champ." Oliver replies "sure" and pulls the same high-five paw trick on him as Dodger did before. Dodger says he's "okay... for a cat" and that he and the gang will "keep a spot open for him in the gang... vice president, uptown chapter" and then says his goodbye to Oliver. And then, Dodger sings "Why Should I Worry" reprise, only this time with the gang singing along with him as Jenny, Winston, and Oliver say their good-byes to them and watch them go. Then, Dodger and the gang join Fagin in his scooter while still singing on their way back home. ''House of Mouse Oliver has made a few guest appearances in House of Mouse. He can be seen along with some of the dog-gang members in the intro, being petted by Mowgli. He mostly appeared in "Max's Embarrassing Date", where he is seen sitting at a table with Dodger, as Goofy's being tipped over, accidentally causing a mess to almost everyone at their tables; much to their shock. Disney Parks In the year's following the movie's release, Oliver made many appearances at the parks along with Dodger, Jenny, Tito, Francis, and Georgette minus the rest of the characters. In the late 1990s, he was retired but appeared with Dodger at the grand opening of Hong Kong Disneyland in 2005. Gallery For more images, click here. Trivia *Oliver is based on Oliver Twist from the novel, Oliver Twist. *Oliver isn't actually named Oliver until Jenny buys him his collar. Jenny is the only one in the movie who ever calls him Oliver- otherwise, he is called "kid", "kitty", or "cat". One interesting note is that Jenny actually calls Oliver by his name once before buying his collar. *Unlike the other kittens from the beginning of the movie, Oliver is the only cat with more long hair between his ears and three dark orange stripes on his back despite two identical kittens having dark stripes of their own as well. *Near the beginning of the movie, when Oliver climbs out of the gutter during the rainstorm, the "Kitties Need Home" sign is visible in the close-up, but disappears in the wide shot. Also, Oliver moves from near the curb to a few feet in on the sidewalk. *In "Why Should I Worry", Oliver jumps out of the wet cement onto the sign that says "Wet Cement", with no cement on his front paws. Shortly after, he jumps down off the sign, and he has cement on his paws. *Throughout the movie, Oliver is sometimes shown to have either orange eyes matching his fur color, brown eyes, or plain black eyes. *During Jenny's birthday, Oliver is seen wearing a birthday hat but then it disappears from a distant then later, reappears again after a close-up. *When Oliver pulls the same high-five paw trick on Dodger as the former did earlier in the movie, his collar disappears but reappears again after a close-up. The same thing happens in some scenes during the subway chase. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Cats Category:Males